Fullmetal Alchemist: another Humunculi
by Piratequeen0
Summary: alright I screwed up on the title inside I'm just getting into FMA cut me some slack if I get character personalities wrong please don't hesitate to correct me I know this is probably really short but I like it I don't own FMA wish I did though
1. Chapter 1: prolog

**Full Metal Alchemist**

**Another Chimera**

**Chapter one**

Iris was a little girl of only seven years old she had a good life, a mother and a father who took very good care of her she loved her family and had a good life they lived out in a heavily forested area. Iris's father taught her a little Alchemy or tried to any way she couldn't really do it but she tried like heck. Iris had short blond hair in two pigtails on either side of her head she wore a white tank top dress that reached a little below her knees and white sandals her skin was kind of a cream color and her eyes were dark blue.

Iris didn't understand it but she didn't look like either of her parents they told her she looked like her grandmother who had died a long time ago and Iris didn't remember her.

Iris didn't pay much attention to that though being seven she didn't have a care in the world and just loved to explore and discover things about herself and the world itself.

This day how ever was different Iris wanted to know more about the strange mark on her left shoulder she had one on the right shoulder there but she had drawn it there to match the other when she was younger Iris walked into the kitchen that morning and sat at the table she didn't eat her breakfast for she wasn't hungry.

"Is something wrong Iris?" her father asked curiously Iris shook her head"No I was just wondering what was with the odd mark on my shoulder" "Its Marker dear you drew it there when you were younger" her mother said with a small laugh

"Not that one the other one, the one that I copied it from" Iris asked Her mother suddenly dropped the glass plate she had been cleaning in the sink and it shattered on the floor at the same time her father choked on his coffee. There was a long silence as Iris helped her mother pick up the pieces and throw them away"Iris….there are just some things you are better off not knowing" Her father said sighing

"Is the mark on my shoulder one of them?"

"Yes it is just a birth mark but what it means is what you don't need to know anything about alright?" Her father asked Iris nodded "Alright Daddy I won't ask again"

"Good girl" he said standing up "I'm going to work I'll be home as soon as I can"

"Alright be careful" Iris' mother said kissing him on the cheek

"Bye daddy I love you" Iris said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek then he set her down and walked to the door just before he opened it there was a knock which seemed to surprise them all

"A visitor? We aren't expecting any one are we dear?" Iris mother asked her husband shook her head and opened the door there stood two people a man and a woman

"Hello how may I help you two?" Iris father asked Iris couldn't help but notice him stiffen and her mother grab her by the shoulders

"We're here for the girl" the boy said Iris felt her heart race as she took a step back "I'm sorry Iris isn't up for an adoption you must have the wrong house I know she's cute but if you want one you'll have to look some where else or make your own" Her father joked the Iris noticed they had the same mark as she did on her shoulder who were these people? And were they just like her? So many questions flooded Iris' mind at once that she almost missed what the man who had come to the door said next

"Sorry to break this to you but its not optional she is to come with us or your wife will have to see something she probably doesn't" the man said Iris ran to her daddy although she knew she wasn't supposed to she understood what he mean she grabbed her father by the leg and peered out from behind it "Stop! Please don't hurt my mommy and daddy" Iris begged the woman smiled

"That's a very interesting mark you have on your shoulders there were you born with it?" she asked Iris didn't under stand what was going on or how the woman knew"No I'm sorry I saw them on another little girl in town once and I drew them on my arms because I thought they were neat" Iris said she didn't know why she had lied but she had and some how she felt her family would be safer that way.

"Nice try kid but it's a little obvious only one is marker" The boy said Iris' father turned her around and pushed her back towards her mother Iris looked back as her mother took her and led her to another room quickly and closed the door."Mommy what's going to happen to daddy?" Iris asked scared "I don't know just get in the corner and hide alright?" her mother said Iris went into the corner and hid in a trunk she waited what felt like twenty minutes then she heard the door open "Its alright they're gone" her father said Iris came out of the trunk her father was covered in bruises"Who were they?" Iris' mother asked

"Two of the sins they want Iris"

"Why do they want me?" Iris asked scared now her father sighed "Listen to me Iris if you see anyone like those two no matter what I want you to turn and run alright? Run to the safest place in the area they are going to be coming for you tomorrow your mother and I are going to stay here and you're going to run" her father said seriously Iris's eyes grew wide she was a little scared

"Wha-what?"

"We can't do that she's only a little girl she won't survive out there on her own" Iris's mother said worriedly her father nodded

"What other options do we have? If one of us leaves with her they'll follow and kill us any way she has to go" he said Iris began to cry and she hugged her father

"Daddy please don't make me go I want to be with you and mommy"


	2. chapter two: flash back

**Chapter two**

Ed and Al walked through a heavily forested area near a town hearing that the sins had been seen there only a few days earlier they had been showing up in this town a lot lately no one knew why but with any luck they'd still be there Roy and Hughes were in town questioning others to see if anyone had seen them leave

"Brother do you think we'll really find the sins?" Al asked Ed shrugged pushing through some bushes he stopped when he heard something it sounded like….crying?  
"Al follow me" Ed whispered to his brother before following the crying until he came across a tree trunk looking inside he saw Little Iris curled up in a ball clutching her beloved teddy bear close to her as she sobbed  
"Hey are you ok?" Ed asked Iris screamed and hid behind the small stuffed bear  
"P-Please d-don't hurt me" she said frightened "Don't take me away please"  
"Take you away? We just want to help" Al said Iris looked at them from behind the bear Ed reached into the stump and pulled the young girl out sitting on the ground with her on his lap  
"I'm Ed this is my brother Al who're you?" Ed asked her Iris hesitated  
"I-I'm Iris and this is Mr. Fuzzy" Iris said referring to the teddy bear in her arms  
"Alright Iris where are your parents?" Ed asked her, Iris paused trying to think for a moment  
"I-I don't know" Iris said her eyes tearing up again Ed wiped them away  
"Where do you live?"  
"It doesn't matter Envy tore the house apart and daddy told me never to go back" Iris said Al looked at Ed both were surprised this young girl knew who the sins were

"You know Envy?" Ed asked her Iris nodded seeing the change in the situation  
"Why don't you tell us what happened and we'll see if we can help?" Al asked her

_Flash back_

"_Iris you need to run and never come back do you hear me?" Her father asked brushing some hair out of the young girls face after giving her a small backpack with some things in it and also Mr. fuzzy Iris shook her head  
"Daddy please don't make me leave you and mommy can come with me"  
"No we can't sweety Envy and Lust are going to be after you and they aren't going to give up we're going to lead them away from you" Her mother said hugging her tears spilling down the mother's eyes  
"What do they want with me?" Iris asked  
"We're not sure" her father said Iris could see in her father's eyes that he knew something that she didn't and that he was lying to her deep down he really did know why the sins wanted a young girl with them but Iris nodded  
"We'll find you as soon as we can we promise" Iris' father promised her then opened the window her mother hugged the young girl one last time before lowering her out of the first floor window so the young girl could run away Iris ran and hid in a tree trunk near the house she heard her mother's screams and her father's shouts crashes and bangs of all sorts when Iris couldn't take it anymore she climbed out of her hiding place to see the house was ablaze and that the sins were outside Iris hid once more while the sins went to go find her when the fire went out Iris went back and searched through the rubble that was left of her house she didn't find her parents and she saved a few things that had survived the fight_

_End flash back_

Ed clenched his fists angrily the sins separating a young girl from her family like this was sickening but why? Why were the sins after a little girl who was completely harmless?  
"I think we'll have to bring her to central for questioning" Al said Ed nodded and picked the young girl up but Iris struggled and bit Ed's not metal hand so he dropped her  
"What are you doing? I never said I would go with you!" Iris said glaring at them "anyone looking for the sins is nothing but trouble!" Iris said Ed shook his head and knelt down so he was eye level with her  
"Look Iris we're the good guys we're alchemists from the state we're here to help you"  
"No! Daddy said never trust the state"  
"Ok well I'm not technically a state alchemist do you trust me?" Al asked Iris hesitated  
"why should I trust you?"  
"Finally and look who I find you with" Iris screamed and turned around to see Envy standing there smirking at them Ed immediately stood protectively in front of Iris glaring at Envy  
"Sense when do you guys protect people like me?" Envy asked  
"She's just a little girl I don't know what the hell you want with her but I can guarantee you aren't getting your hands on her if I have anything to say about it" Ed said glaring Envy looked around him at Iris who was still hugging her bear scared  
"Come on Iris they're not like us they'll kill you the minute they find out"  
"Leave me alone! You made me leave my mommy and daddy!" Iris shouted to him before running off again Ed turned around  
"Iris come back!"  
"That's my cue to leave you" Envy said and attempted to go after the girl Ed punched him in the face as hard as he could sending the sin flying through a couple of trees  
"AL go find Iris before someone else does!" Ed told his brother AL nodded and quickly followed Iris he had many questions for the young girl the most common one that seemed to appear was, what did Envy mean that they were "the same"? Was he just trying to fool the child or was there something more that this child wasn't telling them?

Al soon found Iris hiding in a cave crying once again Al felt bad she was clearly terrified right now he walked over and sat down across from her  
"Iris please you have to come with brother and I if you don't Envy might get to you besides you can't stay out here on your own forever"  
"No! My mommy and daddy will find me eventually you'll see!" Iris shouted at him Al sighed  
"Iris we can protect you right now Envy is here and your parents aren't if you just sit here then Envy is going to get you and your mom and dad can't handle that on their own please when we find them we'll have them come get you at Central I promise now please come with me" AL said he held out his hand for the girl to take Iris hesitated before taking his hand.  
Al stood up and hurried out with Iris in tow as they ran Al knew his next step was to go into town and find Hughes and Roy so they could help Ed.  
"Al!" or have them come right to him  
"Brother is fighting Envy further into the woods Envy and the other sins are after her" Al said referring to Iris who hid behind him still terrified al realized this  
"Don't worry they're friends too they're going to help us" Al told her Roy hurried off to go help Ed Hughes smiled at Iris  
"You don't have to be afraid of me I have a little girl just about your age" Hughes said he pulled out his photograph of Alicia  
"See? That's her" he said Iris looked at the picture but just hid further behind Al  
"Sorry Hughes she isn't very trusting she sort of has a right to not trust people the sins just separated her from her parents" Al explained  
"Poor thing you must be terrified" Hughes said to her Iris slowly nodded Roy came back with Ed close behind him  
"We lost Envy and should probably get Iris out of here" Ed said Al picked Iris up again  
"So what's the deal with the kid?" Roy asked  
"The sins are after her for some reason Envy mentioned them being the same" Al explained Roy seemed to try and figure out what that could mean  
"I'm not like them though they're horrible people and-and I just want to go home" iris said and started crying again 


	3. where'd she go?

Roy watched Iris on the train back to Central she was all over the place and whenever the train stopped she'd end up falling backwards and laughing he had to admit a little kids first time on a train was pretty cute and she did seem a lot happier now that they were out of there and away from the sins  
"So what did Envy mean by what he said? Have you figured it out yet?" Hughes asked also watching Iris as she played peek-a -boo with a baby that was on board  
"Not yet I don't see how a little girl can even remotely be like him and the other sins at all" Roy said sighing "My best guess is he was trying to make Ed and Al turn on the kid but I think he would have known that it wouldn't work at the same time so it's all rather confusing" Roy said

"But?" Hughes asked knowing Roy was going to have another thought on the matter any way Roy paused watching Iris a little more  
"I definitely think we should keep a close eye on the kid and make sure we don't get to attached"  
"you might be just a little too late for that Ed and Al seem pretty fond of the kid" Hughes said "And I think you're getting a little attached too" Hughes added Roy glared at his friend a little bit  
"It's ok she's a little girl it's hard not to get attached and sucked in by their adorable ways" Hughes said shrugging a little Roy rolled his eyes  
"I'm not attached and neither are they once we find this kid's parents and find out what the sins want with her we're cutting off all ties to the family what so ever" Roy said leaning back in his seat a little bit although he still watched Iris as she was playing with her toy bear and a white stuffed bunny she also had although it pained him to admit it the kid was cute  
The train soon stopped and they all got off Iris looked around to her this was kind of a completely different world to her which Ed had to admit watching her look around and ask about everything was annoying but kind of funny at the same time just to stop her from running off Hughes had to pick her up and put her on his shoulders so they could get to central when they got there Riza was waiting for them  
"Colonel Mustang…why do you have a child with you?" Riza asked  
"The sins are after her for some reason and her parents are missing again we think it has to do with the sins so she's going to be put under protection" Roy said Riza looked surprised  
"A kid?"  
"Yup I'm Iris" Iris said waving a little at her Riza was still confused as ever  
"Colonel who will watch her?"  
"We'll take turns" Roy said simply

"Does the Fuhrer know about this?" Riza asked  
"Not yet" Roy said simply (sorry if I got the name of the guy wrong I don't know how to spell and it seems right so correct me if I'm wrong please)  
"Where's Edwina?" Roy asked  
"Why?"  
"She's going to have first watch of the kid sense we just spent an entire train ride with her" Roy said as they went to his office upon arrival Hughes placed Iris in a chair Riza gave Iris a confused look  
"Why are they hunting her?"  
"We don't know they want her for something and we can't figure out why" Roy said Iris pulled out her bunny and hugged it close to her Riza sighed  
"Edwina is out at the moment she should be back in about half an hour" Riza said  
"I think a building full of alchemist and soldiers can handle watching a six year old girl for half an hour" Roy said simply no one realizing Iris slip out of the room wanting to explore the place she was now in she knew not to leave the building but that didn't mean she couldn't walk around though right?

"Sir this is not a babysitting service you tell Hughes this all the time" Riza argued  
"Yes but the sins are after this kid for some crazy reason and whatever the sins are up to is our job we need to protect this kid" Roy said  
"Guys where is Iris?" Ed asked just realizing now that the child had left the room the adults looked around  
"Crap she must have left the room" Roy said the adults all hurried out of the room to look for the now missing little girl


	4. Found her

Iris walked through Central looking around curiously being young had its effects on the little girl as she looked around the new place not paying attention to where she was going as she looked around she bumped into someone she fell backwards onto her butt and looked up at the now flying papers to see a guy with a dog she gasped and started to help pick up the papers  
"I'm sorry sir please forgive me" Iris told him as he fixed his glasses he looked kind of confused as he helped her pick them up  
"Oh it's alright umm are you lost?"  
"No Roy brought me here with Ed, Al and Hughes" Iris said to him handing him the papers the dog walked over and sniffed her Iris stayed still a little frightened by the dog  
"Don't worry he won't hurt you" The man said smiling "What's your Name?"  
"Iris what's yours?" Iris asked petting the dog carefully  
"I'm Kane Fury you can just call me Fury" Fury said smiling at her Iris nodded relaxing now seeing the dog liked to be pet  
"Uh where are the others you came with?"  
"In Roy's office they were talking about grown up stuff and I wanted to look around Roy told me to stay in the building" Iris said he had only told her to stay 'here' after all she had taken that as 'stay in the building' Fury thought for a moment  
"I guess that's ok if they know where you are" Fury said to her smiling Iris smiled her cute childish smile at him  
"So how old are you Iris?"  
"Six" Iris told him Fury smiled as the two of them walked and talked happily Fury tried not to mention family sense she hadn't she didn't look like she was related to anyone in central maybe Riza but that didn't seem like her kind of thing to bring a little girl to work and she wasn't married or anything besides she didn't seem like a kid person  
"Fury who's your new little friend?" Fury looked as Jean and Armstrong walked over to them Iris hid behind Fury nervously  
"Her name is Iris apparently Colonel Mustang brought her here" Fury said Iris peeked out from behind him and waved a little bit  
"I'm showing her around" Fury explained  
"Well I'm Jean and this is Armstrong" Jean told her Iris waved a little bit  
"It's bad for you to smoke you know" Iris told him Jean took the cig out then shrugged before he put it back in Armstrong took it and stuck it in an ash tray on someone's desk

"Be a good example Jean" Armstrong told him Jean rolled his eyes a little kid shows up and of course he isn't allowed to do the one thing that makes him happy he didn't see anything wrong with smoking but apparently the rest of the world did which sucked.

Ed and Al hurried around central asking around to see if anyone had seen Iris this sucked! They lost a little girl how the hell do you lose a six year old girl?  
"Brother I was just told that she was seen with Fury" Al told him Ed sighed in relief  
"Alright all we have to do is find him and then we find Iris right?" Ed asked Al nodded and they hurried off to go find him so they could also find Iris.

"I can't believe you lost a little girl" Riza scolded Mustang as they searched  
"It wasn't my fault she left while you were arguing with me" Mustang said glaring at her a little bit Riza rolled her eyes  
"Oh so it's my fault"  
"If the shoe fits" Roy said under his breath but unfortunately just loud enough for Riza to hear him  
"You're so lucky you're a higher rank than I am" She muttered as they continued trying to find the young girl  
"Will you two knock it off?" Hughes asked "I got word that she's with Jean"  
"Perfect we find Jean we find the kid" Roy said looking at Riza before the three hurried off to try and find her sure enough they met Ed and Al where Jean and Fury were  
"Where's Iris?" they asked  
"She went off with Armstrong looking for you guys" Jean said the group sighed and hurried back to Roy's office to try and find them sure enough they had just left  
"Alright where would Armstrong take a little kid?" Ed asked  
"Probably out for ice cream she is a little kid" Hughes said the others shook their heads Hughes shrugged and the group split up Hughes sighed  
"No one listens to the guy who has a daughter do they?" he asked as he walks away shaking his head a little as the others went to check around town for the young girl well Ed and Al did Riza and Roy stayed to finish looking around Central for Iris and Armstrong Ed and al looked everywhere searching anywhere that Armstrong could have gone after about three hours they sat on the steps of central Roy and Riza soon joined them  
"Did you find her?" Roy asked Ed shook his head sadly  
"I take it you didn't either?" Al asked Riza nodded both plopping down next to them  
"Hey guys look who I found" Hughes shouted they looked to see Armstrong. Hughes and Iris walking towards them well more of Hughes and Armstrong Iris was riding on Hughes shoulders with an ice cream cone in hand  
"Where were you guys?"  
"I took Iris out for ice cream and you guys have to see what this kid can do" Armstrong said  
the four stared with a 'what the hell' kind of look on their faces Hughes had a victorious smile on his face as he looked at the expressions  
"See why you should listen to me when it comes to kids?" Hughes asked them before heading inside they went into the office and Hughes put Iris down on a chair Roy sighed  
"Iris why'd you leave? I told you to stay here"  
"You didn't say to stay in the office I thought you wanted me to stay in the building"  
"And you didn't do that either"  
"I was with Armstrong though and you told me I could trust the people here" Iris told him confused beyond belief Roy was about to say something but he really had no defense and sighed hitting his head on his desk  
"Alright what can you do that has Armstrong so baffled?" Roy asked Iris tossed her cone that no longer had ice cream in the trash before placing her hands flat against each other there was a small light blue glow to them she slowly separated them and the others watched in shock as Iris made a rose out of ice in her hands  
"How'd you do that?" Ed asked Iris blinked confused  
"I've always been able to do it why?" Iris asked  
"Without a transmutation circle?" Al asked Iris was now more confused as ever she had never heard the term before  
"What's that?" She asked which clearly answered our hero's question that probably was why the sins were after her she could freeze things!  
"Well part of the mystery is down what about the rest of it though" Roy muttered to himself as the ice melted in Iris's hands she looked at the now worried people in the room Iris had a bad feeling about this and could feel some sort of tension in the air she looked at Hughes and Armstrong  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No not at all" Hughes told her sitting next to her and giving her a light hug Iris wasn't so sure the way they were reacting to her talent she could tell they didn't like it and it wasn't good  
"Well Brother can do that so why is it so weird that she can do it?" Al asked trying to make the situation better  
"Because I'm fifteen and Iris is six" Ed told him sighing a little bit  
"But that's all she can do" Armstrong said "She can only make ice things" he explained  
"No one can melt it either only she can" Hughes added Iris looked around not liking this  
"You aren't going to use me for my powers now like daddy said are you?" Iris asked worriedly her father had told her that was going to happen if she put too much trust in the military and let them know about her talent  
"Of course not we're not going to use a kid to aid the military" Roy said Iris nodded but she told herself she was still going to be careful about what she told them she grabbed her arm and looked away in a rather nervous way Hughes noticed but kept his thoughts to himself  
"Alright so who is going to watch her tonight?" Roy said wanting to change the subject after seeing it made the small girl uncomfortable he didn't want her to feel threatened and be too scared by what was going on he figured from now on they would discuss this while she wasn't around  
"I guess I will after all you guys will lose her again" Hughes said the others sort of rolled their eyes a little bit  
"And it'd be better for her to be around a girl her age" Hughes added referring to Alicia  
"Alright Hughes you can take her for tonight Full metal you and Al will take her tomorrow, Then Riza then Armstrong then me I guess" Roy said sighing Hughes looked at Iris and smiled  
"Come on let's get going" he told her Iris nodded and stood up following Hughes out  
"I'll see you tomorrow Roy" Hughes told him Roy waved a bit Iris waved to all of her well hopefully new friends as she walked off with Hughes


	5. Gracia sorry its short

Gracia waved as Hughes approached the house and Alicia ran to meet her father but stopped  
"Mommy, Daddy has a little girl with him" Gracia was confused and went to meet Hughes and then got a sight of Iris who was hiding behind Hughes  
"Hughes is there something you're not telling me?" Gracia asked him a little concerned it took her husband a moment to figure out what she was implying when he did his jaw dropped and he quickly shook his head  
"NO! No I would never do such a thing! She's well she's work" Hughes said "The sins are after her and we have to figure out why and keep her safe we also have to find her parents" Hughes said Gracia nodded now relaxing a little bit Alicia smiled at the girl  
"Hi I'm Alicia!"  
"I-I'm Iris" Iris said quietly and inching behind Hughes's leg a bit more in a shy way Alicia frowned not liking the girl shrinking away from her  
"I'm not that scary am I?"  
"No Honey you're too cute to be scary Iris is just shy she's gone through a lot the last few days and she's going to be staying with us every few days till we can help her alright?" Hughes asked her Alicia smiled and nodded before taking Iris's hand and hurrying away dragging the girl with her Hughes smiled then looked at Gracia knowing he had a lot of explaining to do which he soon did over a cup of tea Gracia felt bad for the poor girl afterwards  
"The poor thing" She said looking out the window at Iris and Alicia as they played on a swing set Hughes nodded  
"Tomorrow she's staying with Ed and Al so we don't have to be the only care takers for her I'm going to have to give a ton of pointers though Roy clearly doesn't know how to take care of a kid" Hughes said sighing a little bit  
"Riza might not either" Gracia said Hughes nodded also thinking of that at least Armstrong knew how to take care of a little kid so that was one less person to have to counsel through taking care of Iris  
"At least Ed and Al will have Edwina she will have some motherly instincts right?" Hughes asked curiously 

**Sorry its such a short chapter I had ideas but lost them** **Till next time I don't own FMA or Edwina. Edwina belongs to Flyawaydreams222**


End file.
